The Prince and The Paupress
by brtnvm
Summary: Ash is a prince. Serena is a paupress. Reimagining of a classical European story in a Pokemon Medieval World. Amourshipping(sort of). Ashura Satoshi Red Ketchum, a noble prince, must find himself a bride at the Kalos Royal Festival to become King of Kalos. Who will be the next Queen of Kalos?
1. Chapter 1

(all coincidences with real people are unintentional. i do not own pokemon except for pokemon stadium, emerald and firered)

-There's a time-

-and place-

-for everything-

PROLOGUE

April. Spring.

O, what a wonderful time of the year!

The air was rich filled with an irresistable pleasant seasonal aroma scent.

All around the Kingdom of Kalos the Oran, Pecha, Leppa, Chesto and Sitrus flowers were in heavy blossom. The City of Luminosce was as beautiful as ever, especially with the freshly constructed Royal Prismic Tower, built by the order of the reigning Queen, Her Majesty Delia Hanako Red the Sweethearted from the ruling Ketchum dynasty, the bloodline of which dates back to the ancient times of the kings of Pokelantis.

The Tower was built as evidence of the power and might of the Ketchum bloodline and it is meant to symbolise the unfading glory of the magnificent Royal Family. It also serves as the Royal Capital Residence for the young Kalos Prince, His Magnificence Ashura Satoshi Red Ketchum, who is at the moment the most likely (and actually the only) candidate for the throne, because Her Majesty Delia is planning to retire in this year due to her son finally reaching the age of being ready to take the responsibility of becoming the King of Kalos. At the moment Her Majesty also was living at the Prismic Tower. The Ketchum Bloodline has always been known for their knowledge of the Secrets of Aura, a mystic and mysterious power that all members of the Royal Bloodline of Ketchum possess.

In literally two weeks His Magnificence Ashura was turning 17 years old, which means that it was the time for him to choose a bride, according to Kalos Royal tradition. As such, Her Majesty Delia has planned to arrange a festival, where all the nobility of the Pokemon World from all the known regions were invited -

The Prosperous Kingdom of Kanto, The Mighty Kingom of Johto, The Tropical Kingdom of Hoenn, The Holy Sinnoh Empire, The Powerul Kingdom of Unova and of course the Everlasting Kalos Kingdom.

The festival is planned to consist of three phases: The Royal Pokemon Battle Games, The Royal Dances and The Royal Feast, during which the heir to the Kalos throne Ashura Satoshi Red of the Ketchum Dynasty must announce his choice of his bride. The festival is planned to continue for three weeks. Slowly, but surely the preparations have been dealt with and so the start of the festival has eventually approached Luminosce City. It is at this international festival that His Magnificence Ashura is to choose a worthy dignified bride who will share the Kalos throne with him. Also another purpose of the festival is to strengthen nobility bonds with nations overseas as well as to demonstrate the power and prosperity of the Kalos Kingdom.

... ... ...

AT PRISMIC TOWER

"Ashura-kun, my dear son! Have you changed your lingerie yet?", - asked Delia.

"My dear mom-sama, I beg you to refrain from asking such embarrassing questions! ", - answered her son Ashura with a face redder than a Vulpix in the mating season. "The festival starts tomorrow, so please let me properly prepare for it", - said Ashura the Prince.

"I know, that's why I'm asking even about the intimate details, I mean, who knows what kind of situation you will get yourself in, especially considering how many young ladies seem to infatuate into you at first sight-" , - is what Delia the Queen replied-

"Yes-yes-yes, now please escape from my chambers and let me properly dress myself, will that be okay?" - the Prince answered in a very embarrassed fashion. Her Majesty Delia gave her son a smug motherly smirk and reluctantly left for the Royal Hall to complete the approaching festival arrrangements.

"Dear mother-san can be so inconsiderate sometimes, but she is still the best mom-chan in the Pokemon World.", - said Ashura out loud while he finished putting on a disguise costume so that he would not be recognized in Luminosce. The only real difference was that he wore fake round blackglasses with a fake mustache - somehow, it worked. Otherwise his clothes were his usual royal clothes (imagine Ash's costume from the dancing episode in Pokemon XY anime).

"PikA!"(Yeah!) - replied Ashura's trusty friend, Pikachu the Royal Squire. (As a member of the Aura-Wielding Ketchum Royal Bloodline, Ashura can understand the speech of all Pokemon.)

"Ninja-GrenInja?"(What are you going to do today?) - asked Greninja the Royal Butler. Greninja and Pikachu were Ashura's most reliable Pokemon who he had since childhood, when the Royal Professor Augustineton Sycamoreson presented Ashura his new Pokemon friends who have always supported him ever since.

"Today? Well, perhaps I'll take a walk in Luminosce, undercover of course, and buy some fancy clothes for the festival, and... erm... I don't know, I'll just see what's going on around, I suppose," said the Prince.

"Pika-cHu! Gre-ninjA!"(Let's go!)

And so the Royal Trio went off for shopping...

AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF LUMINOSCE CITY

"Please, people, even a little amount will greatly help us! Fenne-Fenne! Sylveon!" - a poor 16 year old blonde girl by the name of Serena Yvonnesen dressed in torn filthy rags was begging for alms in the street with a couple of dirty, but cute and sincere Pokemon - a Fennekin and a Sylveon, however today seemed to be an unlucky day for them because they had only managed to gather 3 Pokecoins. Next to her her mother Grace Yvonnesen was sitting also in filthy rags but she was so exhausted from begging for alms that she fell asleep, so Serena comfortably moved her mother far into the corner, so people couldn't see her, and then she covered her with an old withered worn-out carpet that the four of them used as a blanket and hugged her with love and care.

"Oh, mother-san, what have we done to deserve this fate? (sniff-sniff) waaaaahhaaaahaa"- Serena could not control herself any longer and broke into a cry that transcended from the depths of her soul. Her Pokemon gathered around Serena and started comforting her.

"Well,(sniff-sniff), at least we have each other, and that's what truly matters,"- said Serena, being comforted by her Pokemon.

"Hello beautiful young lady-san, is there any way I can help you?"- someone asked.

Serena raised her eyes to see who was asking her, and she saw...

To Be Continued

 **hi there people i know Ash is kind of Out Of Character in this story but on the other hand he was raised as a royal prince so you would think that he would probably act differently. As for the marriage stuff - this is the medieval times so its natural that the age of marriage is about 16-17. I also didn't want to make Ash and Serena adults because they would probably have different personalities from what they have in the show and its not fun to write about adults. Realistically Ash should have been 16 in XY(Z) because Kalos was his sixth region, he looked like a teenager, and there was a lot of teenage romantic stuff in the Kalos seasons. So that's that. I'm planning to introduce "medieval versions" of most of Ash's companions and rivals.**

 **I would really appreciate any reviews, suggestions and ideas for the story so feel free to express your opinion - it would really help me with ideas on how to write this story because i'm not sure if i went too far with the whole ''reimagining'' concept. Anyways, keep tuned for updates :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince Meets The Paupress

Serena raised her eyes and saw a stranger, dressed in a royal costume. She saw a young man in a blue aristocratic coat. He was also wearing fine white satin gloves and silk grey pants. She was somewhat surprised by his unnatural mustache and weird glasses. He was accompanied by a well-groomed Pikachu wearing a monocle and a Greninja who looked very strong.

"Young lady-san, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ashura-...er...I mean just Ash-kun. These are my loyal Pokemon friends - Pikachu and Greninja. Is there something I can help you with? It would be a great pleasure to me to put an end to your suffering."

Serena fell to her knees and bowed down to Ash's shoes.

"Please...I need money...not for myself... but for my Pokemon and my mother..." Serena showed Ash in what condition was her mother.

Ash was horrified by the life conditions of Serena's family. He sensed with his Aura that she was not lying. Her Pokemon looked very hungry and sick, so did Serena and her mom. He felt something tearing apart inside when he heard the Fennekin and Sylveon crying.

Ash decided to invite Serena to the palace. His heart was very kind and it made him suffer to see such poverty.

Ash took off his glasses and fake mustache.

"To be honest, my real name is Prince Ashura Satoshi Red Ketchum, heir to the royal Ketchum dynasty of Kalos. I offer you to live in Prismic Tower, my residence. I offer you to become...hmm...well...I can find a job for you there. You can take your mother and Pokemon to live with you. It hurts me to see people in my kingdom living such a miserable life, so I feel obliged to help you as much as I can."

He smiled and stretched his hand out to Serena who was standing on her knees in front of the Prince himself.

Serena could not believe what she was hearing. She gave Ashura her hand in a humble manner and rised to her feet.

"Let's go right now. We shall not hesitate to provide more comfortable conditions for your poor mother and Pokemon who have surely suffered from this way of life." Ashura said with a determined voice."

Ashura and Serena helped Grace walk to the Prismic Tower. The Pokemon were following right after them.

They approached the tower soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashura, Grace and Serena approached the Prismic Tower. As they approached the gate, the gate guards greeted Ashura with a salute. Seeing that Ashura was accompanied with two ladies, one of the guards chuckled.

"Hey! It's not what you think!" Ashura said to him.

Serena and Grace humbly lowered their heads as they entered the tower.

Delia greeted Ashura as he entered the entrance hall. She was very surprised however, when she saw a poor girl and woman in rags her face became very surprised. The pokemon stood at the side and they didn't attract any attention.

"Oh! Ashura-san, we have guests?" Delia asked.

"Well, you see mom-sama, these are people who live in desperate poverty. As the rulers of this kingdom, it is our duty to provide shelter for them. So, I ask you to allow me to escort them to the free guest rooms we have in this tower. And I want them to live there. I am sure that there must be some job that is available for them." Ashura said with a firm voice.

Delia seemed to take a silent pause to consider Ashura's words. Then she replied.

"Very well, I suppose that you are right, dattebayo. Be a responsible host and introduce your guests to the Prismic Tower. Oh, and by the way, I have received a letter from the Queen of Kanto, Violet de Waterflower. I haven't opened it myself yet, but apparently she is writing about the upcoming Royal Festival. We should also be expecting similar letters from other kingdoms as well, so be prepared! "

Delia looked directly at Grace and Serena, who were respectfully listening to the Queen's words. Delia said.

"-I apologize for the distraction, but those were urgent royal matters. I shall order a maiden to take care of your clothes. As for now, you may proceed to your new rooms, as Ashura chooses them. And, I must leave you. I have to make preparations for the festival in the royal forest."

Delia gracefully left the tower. Only with her son could she allow herself to speak in an informal style. She gave him the letter and he put the letter in his pocket.

Ashura waved his hand.

"Let me escort you to your new rooms." And he led them to the staircase.

Serena looked around her in awe. Of course, she knew that the royals lived in luxury, but this, but this...! Her heart was about to have a heart attack when she was realizing that she was going to become a part of this too. Her mother, however, had a more analyzing approach to the new status. She asked Ashura,

"Who might this Violet de Waterflower be?"

"Oh. That's the queen of Kanto. I'm mostly familiar with her younger sister, Misty de Waterflower, though. She used to study at our Kalos Royal Academy School with me in one class. I remember her being quite abusive, always hitting me for no reason so it's better if I don't talk about that.

You have heard about the Royal Festival, have you not?" Ashura inquired.

"Oh yes, it's the big talk among the Kalos folk." Grace replied.

"C-can I take part in it?" Serena nervously asked.

"Of course! I'll arrange that, Serena-san, don't you worry!" Ashura said.

After showing the Yvonnesen family their new rooms, Ashura returned to his own chambers. He took out the letter and opened it.

"Now, let's see what the queen of Kanto has written..." Ashura said, opening the envelope and rubbing his hands in anticipation...

* * *

 **SO! if there is any story in particular that you would want me to continue, you can tell me! I've had a hard time deciding which story to focus on, so it's up to you readers! If you like Amourshipping, you can check out my other story "Ash is a girl"! But it's an M rated story, so I warned you!**


End file.
